Twilight Sparkle
|race = Unicorn |sex = Mare |faction = Ministry of Arcane Sciences, Director |family = Star Sparkle (mother) Father, unknown |statusintro = Presumed deceased |statuscurrent = |eyes = Violet |mane = Deep violet, with purple and hot-pink stripes |coat = Lavender |magic aura = Light purple |cutie mark = }} Twilight Sparkle, a major pre-war character introduced through a memory orb, was a unicorn mare, head of the Ministry of Arcane Sciences, and wielder of the Element of Magic. History Pre-War Twilight grew up in Canterlot with her parents. As a filly, she witnessed Princess Celestia raising the sun during the Summer Sun celebration which inspired her to study magic. Her growing love for studying magic eventually led her parents to try and get her admitted to Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. During the admission test, Twilight initially failed to hatch Spike's egg and was startled by Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom, causing her magic to act on its own. Twilight's uncontrolled magic grew Spike into an adult, turned her parents into plants and levitated the admission board members. Celestia calmed Twilight and took her in as a protégé, making Twilight her personal student. Twilight grew up in Celestia's school and discovered the prophecy of Nightmare Moon's return. Celestia, possibly anticipating this, sent Twilight to Ponyville with instructions to make friends. Twilight does this after Nightmare Moon returns, and, with the help of her new friends, she activates the Elements and purifies Luna. A year later, Twilight and her friends would defeat the draconequus Discord, turning him into a statue once more. During the War Twilight Sparkle was the head of the Ministry of Arcane Sciences (informally known as the Ministry of Magic) and was also the bearer of the Element of Magic. Not much is known about her involvement in the war effort, but it is revealed that her two main accomplishments were: #The creation of artificial Alicorns. #The creation of the Gardens of Equestria, a megaspell capable of removing all radiation and taint from the land of Equestria. Maripony was the home of Twilight Sparkle's final attempt to create the ultimate magical weapon for use in the war. The intent was to infuse a unicorn with a special mixture of chemicals and create an alicorn, the first since Celestia and Luna. A recording of the first experimental procedure was shown to Littlepip and her party by "The Goddess." Test subject one was incidentally The Great and Powerful Trixie, who had fallen upon bad times after her defamation. It seems Trixie and Twilight Sparkle had met in Manehattan to discuss the project previously, based on the recording Littlepip had found earlier at Trixie's House. Trixie was grateful to Twilight for the opportunity to contribute to the war effort, while at the same time seeing this as an opportunity to increase her powers to near Celestia/Luna levels. Before starting, Trixie voiced her concern about the safety of the experiment. Twilight dismissed the concerns of safety, stating that preliminary tests returned spectacular results. "The only variable is... dosage," as Twilight Sparkle said, and the experimental dose amounted to a cupful of purple and green liquid. Twilight was uncertain just how much of the liquid was needed to achieve the desired effect, however she decided that "with luck, we'll get it right the first time." Moments before Trixie would have imbibed the liquid, the research facility was shaken violently by a megaspell detonation at Maripony. Automated systems locked down the safe rooms, isolating only Twilight Sparkle in the control/observation room. Two of the six vats storing the experimental fluids ruptured and mixed on the facility floor, and a third was crushed by the catwalk Trixie was standing on, plunging her into its contents. Post-War The terminal record of the event continues two days later as Twilight makes an entry stating her condition: Judging by the lack of rescue attempts to the Maripony facility, Twilight surmised that the attack on Maripony was one of several. The safeguards that would have normally allowed Twilight to open the safe room to escape were not working properly. Having designed the safety measures of the facility, she was keenly aware that she would be locked in this safe room until she died. Her food had already run out, and the water talisman had somehow become corrupted and spouted odd colored water. She was beginning to hallucinate, claiming she could hear the screams of ponies in Maripony. Standing amongst the voices was Trixie. Twilight regretted that there was not more time. She concluded it was sufficient they had tried, but felt that a few days more of testing would have yielded results that could force a peaceful resolution. She understood however, that a final option remained in Spike as he guarded the Garden of Equestria megaspell chamber. The record picks up a few days later with a crazed and emaciated Twilight reporting something strange happening. As she warns Maripony citizens to flee, the metal doors and shutters blocking off the room lift, exposing the remains of the facility. Other cameras show a waist-deep slurry of mixed vat-fluid covering the floor, and a light red unicorn being dragged through it telekinetically, eventually being pulled into one of the remaining intact vats. Twilight, terminally enfeebled by days of malnourishment and dehydration, was unable to bring herself up to window level to see what had become of the place. An embodiment of Trixie materialized in front of Twilight. Recognizing what an unnatural being Trixie has become, Twilight Sparkle immediately offers an apology. Trixie did not respond in a method the recording equipment could detect, but Xenith translated by reading Trixie's lips: there was nothing to be sorry for, Twilight's experiment had worked, granting Trixie immortality. Trixie apologized that she was unable to breach the room sooner to rescue Twilight. Claiming she was saving Twilight, Trixie dragged Twilight Sparkle to an intact vat and pulled her under. In her last breath, Twilight screamed a name, unheard by the recorders. Littlepip would later lie to Spike about Twilight's final moments, with a hollow claim that she had died protecting other ponies. Judging by the value placed on unicorn slaves, and taking into account the last moments of the unnamed light red unicorn, this process seemed to be standard for creating an alicorn drone. As Twilight Sparkle was a particularly powerful unicorn, and one that had worked on this experiment very closely, the result of the transformation, if any, could only be speculated upon. What remaining facets of Twilight Sparkle's personality dissipated after the Goddess was destroyed when the balefire bomb was detonated under Maripony. However, Littlepip is able to escape the destruction of Maripony when Ditzy Doo arrives in a cart, accompanied by a purple alicorn sporting Twilight's Cutie Mark, implying Twilight's conscience survived long enough to fetch Ditzy Doo to help rescue Littlepip. Littlepip plays Pinkie Pie's final message to the alicorn, which departs after listening to it, with Twilight's cutie mark vanishing as she leaves. Traits Personality Twilight was a particularly studious and driven Unicorn. She put great effort into finding a magical solution to end the war. She cared deeply for her friends and was heartbroken to find Pinkie Pie had resorted to using Party Time Mint-als. Twilight enjoyed reading and science and was incredibly intelligent, she was able to create The Gardens of Equestria Megaspell and the formula for creating impelled metamorphosis potion (I.M.P)/taint which was to be used to create artificial alicorns. Abilities Twilight sparkle was an exceptionally powerful and talented unicorn, even before she became the bearer of the Element of Magic. She was talented in using various magic spells, her most frequently used being shield spells and teleportation spells. She was extremely intelligent, creating the Gardens of Equestria and I.M.P. She was also capable of running her ministry effectively, devoting them to projects that would further her goals of finding a magical solution to end the war. Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Pre-War Characters Category:Ministries Category:Unicorns